Pampering the Kids
Pampering The Kids ''is a Season 1 episode for [[Peppa's New Tales|'Peppa's New Tales']]'. '''This is the 14th episode in Season 1 and overall also. Plot Peppa and George want some new games, but the thing goes to get pampered. Transcript Narrator: Peppa and George are playing with their games. Peppa: *grunts* George, do you want new games? Just because I want. George: *grunts 2x* Mommy Pig: Have you heard this, Daddy Pig? Daddy Pig: What? Mummy Pig: That the kids want newer games! Narrator: Mummy and Daddy Pig heard that Peppa and George want new games! Daddy Pig: So go to the shop! Daddy Pig: We've heard that you want new games. Have we heard it well? George: Yes! Mummy Pig: So go to the shop! Peppa and George: *laughter* *jumping into the car* George: *grunts 2x* Peppa: *grunts* Narrator: Mummy and Daddy Pig will buy new games to the kids. Daddy Pig: *starts the car* Mummy Pig: Here we are! Peppa and George: Yippy! Mummy Pig: So kids, what do you want to play with? Peppa: I want that robot plush! Daddy Pig: Okay, Peppa! We will buy this! Mummy Pig: And George, what do you want? George: Dinosaur! Mummy Pig: But we already have one! George: Then I want a dog plush! Daddy Pig: Okay, George, we will buy this! Peppa: Now, I'll put my new robot plush next to Teddy. George: And I'll put my new dog plush next to Mr. Dinosaur! Dinosaur! Grrrr! *The lamp shuts down* Mummy Pig: Good night Peppa and George! Peppa and George: Good night Mummy Pig! *The next day* Narrator: It's morning. Peppa and George wake up. Peppa and George: *wake up* George: This dog plush seems to be as boring as our old games. Peppa: So does my robot plush. Peppa and George: WE WANT NEW TOYS!!! Mummy and Daddy Pig: Oh! Mummy Pig: Peppa and George want new toys! Daddy Pig: Then wouldn't we pamper them? Mummy Pig: No we won't. It's just the second time. *grunts* Narrator: The Pig Family is in the shop, like yesterday. Mummy and Daddy Pig: What toys do you want to buy? George: I want a car toy! Peppa: Me too! Narrator: Peppa and George are home again. Peppa: Now, because we're home, play with the cars! George: *grunts 2x* Peppa: Race! *grunts* Narrator: Peppa and George race to reach the door with the cars. Peppa: I won! George: *cries* Peppa: You will win next time! George: *becoming happy again* Peppa: These cars are as boring as the other toys! Daddy Pig: Okay, you will get third toys. But it will be last time! Peppa: i just do this to have more toys George: I'm with you Peppa. Mummy Pig: What toy you want to have? Peppa and George: We know that it is more than a toy, but a computer! Daddy Pig: Okay. Then Mummy Pig's computer is mine, too! Mummy Pig: Yes. But this is an other reason to that! George: What? Mummy Pig: Remember when Daddy Pig said that this will be the last time we buy toys in the week! George: Okay. Peppa: George! The cars were today so I don't know what to say. Rebecca Rabbit: Hi! Peppa and George: Hi Rebecca and Richard Rabbit! George: Dinosaur! Richard: Dinosaur! Both: GRR! *The next day* Peppa: Can we have a roller? Mummy Pig: No. Peppa and George: Please! Daddy Pig: Oh yes. But it will be the last time in the week now really! Peppa: We convinced it. Mummy Pig: So, what color do you want to choose Peppa? Peppa: Red! Because my T-Shirt is also red! Daddy Pig: And you George: George: Blue! Because my T.Shirt is also blue! Peppa and George 2 days later: The rollers are boring Mummy Pig: But we won't buy new toy! George: Okay! Peppa: And yes, you don't buy new toy until the next week! Daddy Pig: Yes! Everyone: *laughter* Characters * Peppa Pig * George Pig * Mummy Pig * Daddy Pig * Miss Rabbit * Rebecca Rabbit * Richard Rabbit * Mr. Rabbit * Mummy Rabbit